A Beautifully Dangerous Infatuation
by violentdreams
Summary: REPOSTING. TxG. It was a dangerous game they played with each other. It was an infatuation they had with each other. It was wrong. They were freakin best friends for crying out loud but they had benefits. But she didn't know it's be hard. So hard to stop.


**A BEAUTIFULLY DANGEROUS INFATUATION:  
PROLOGUE**

She moaned as he sucked on the sensitive part behind her ear. Both were unclothed as they laid on her bed. It was nights like these she loved with him. Nights where their darker sides took over and they had a long night of hot intimate passion. Nights where it was just them showing love to each other. Her back arched off the bed as he entered her, thrusting into her hot wetness sensuously, just like he always did. She heard him groan as she wrapped her long legs around his waist pushing him deeper into her heat. His mouth found her and their tongues battled furiously with one another, their hips following in a rhythm they both knew and loved. A soft cry escaped her mouth as he started to thrust faster into her. She was close, she could feel it. Her eyes shut tightly as the pleasure took over her.

"Oh God…" she moaned, her fingers running through his damp hair, she was almost there, she was almost at the point where she was going to explode. He moved faster, pinning her hands above her head lavishing her neck with kisses, groaning as he felt her inner walls tighten around him.

"Troy…" she whispered as he pounded into her, "I'm gonna-"

"Come with me baby… oh God…" he groaned moving faster. She shut her eyes as her body started to shake uncontrollably underneath him. They were almost there…

"Troy!"

She shot up in her bed breathing in deeply, sweat coming down her face. Taking a look at her surroundings 26-year-old Gabriella Montez groaned as she looked at where she was. Her apartment. _'God, not again. Not this dream again…'_ she thought as she glanced at the clock on her side table. 8:30am. Falling back on her bed she sighed loudly. She'd been having the same dream for a while now. The same dream of her and her best friend Troy Bolton. Yes, best friend. They weren't your average best friends, they were so much more then that. They were best friends with benefits, meaning they were allowed to be together with no strings attached. They were allowed to be together without having a love relationship with one another.

It was wrong. They weren't supposed to do this to each other. They weren't supposed to have these passionate nights. They weren't supposed to be best friends _with benefits_. They were supposed to be best friends. That was it. They were practically family, it was so wrong. He always saw them as brother and sister and it was absolutely disgusting if you looked at it. Having sex with your sibling was wrong on so many accounts, but it felt right to her, it felt right to them.

'_This has to stop…'_ she thought taking her index and middle fingers, lifting her hand to her temple to try and block away the migraine she was starting to have. Standing up she walked to her dresser and grabbed a part of jeans, undergarments and an over sized t-shirt before heading into her bathroom.

It was like an addiction they had with each other. The addiction of wanting to love and be loved. If they wanted to continue this then they should be together, but Troy made it clear he didn't want a relationship at that moment and Gabriella, not knowing she would develop feelings for her best friend, agreed so they became best friends with benefits. But she fell. She fell in love with him. His gorgeous blue eyes that darkened when she touched him. His sandy brown hair that tickled her when his head was buried on the crook of her neck. Everything. The way he cared for her. The way he talked to her. Those nights when he would hold her tight and made sure she had the pleasure she deserved…

'_Gabriella stop!'_ she scolded to herself as she stared into the mirror of her bathroom, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were red, but that was because of the dream she had earlier. She couldn't wait to take a shower to get rid of the thoughts of her best friend. _'This is not right. You have to end it before someone gets hurt. You're going to get hurt. Troy doesn't want a relationship and if you keep going at it with him you're going to fall even deeper into love and you can't get out. He'll hurt you…'_ Gabriella had been hurt so badly in the past and she didn't want the one guy she trusted more than anything else in the world to hurt her.

It was settled, she was going to stop this game she and Troy had for a long time, almost ten months already. Little did she know this infatuation of love was going to be hard to stop. Really hard.

* * *

Guess who's back and re-posting this story? (; I know, it's been ages since I've been on _this_ account and wrote a chapter for this story. But I'm back and my profile will explain all. It's short yes, I have a whole different plot for this story than the old one. Please R&R (:


End file.
